thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
BOL Chapter 4-5
During the night, the Golden City was a quiet and beautiful place. At least.... from all Lahabrea had seen of her circle. Once chosen, you were brought here, kept in this paradise. Never to know the warriors, or the war, only extravagant meals, balls and the obligatory hearings of the priests as they communicated the prayers of the Arkn from other circles. Mostly just pleas for ones enemy to be smited, or for ones project to go well. The only friends one was allowed to have were ones chosen for you or your own fellow residents. So.... walking in the darkened city, I felt almost childish joy when I saw them, flying into a chapel, the warriors from before. I decided to sneak to the open entrance of the brightly lit chamber, it was them, but with a new one, he was wearing white, heavily embroidered robes and carrying a large ornate book, similar to the way Zophiel carried the White Notes. The Arkn flew in, Raphael on his emerald wings, the knight with smaller white ones that seemed to be missing a lot of feathers. It might have been the darkness, but the knight seemed to be bleeding heavily from his face. I watched them from my hiding spot. “What have you done to yourself this time?” The Arkn in the robes called out as the warriors landed. “He got cocky, as usual.” Raphael replies, receiving a growl from the knight. “Ellpagg, will you ever learn? One of these days, its not going to be just an eye you loose, next time it might not be Raphael your fighting, but a Dekn. You get cocky there and the price could be your life.” The new Arkn flapped his large black wings to cool them. “Raziel. Shut up.” Ellpagg shouted turning away as Raphael swung his staff, enveloping the knight in green flames, they snaked around his body before slithering like some terrifying monsters into his eye, making him shout and keel over, holding his hands over his face, whisps of flame escaping from gaps in between his hand and his eye. “FUCK!!!” he screamed. “FUCK. YOU!” Raphael smiled. “Next time you wont be so arrogant I bet.” the remark even earning a chuckle from Raziel. “Raphael, I think hes been punished enough.” Raziel said. “Besides, we have a audience.” The flames in Ellpaggs eye sputtered out and he removed his hands still shouting obscenities. Blinking his now fixed eye. I tried to run but it was too late. Ellpagg was behind me in moments. Cornering me into the large hall. “That's the new muse I was talking to you about.” Raphael said from behind me as Ellpagg snarled and roared like a wild beast, sword in hand, be kept backing me into the group of Arkn. “Ellpagg, that's enough. You know attacking any of the Choir is illegal.” Raziel says. It didnt stop him though as he feigned a slash at me. “I just want to see if these are nothing more then over glorified singers!” He replied. I tried to be strong, but this knight acted as if he was going to kill me.. My heart was racing and I fought a scream as he slashed at me, letting out a whimper that seemed to drive him. “ELLPAGG NO!!!” Both Arkn behind me shouted. I looked at the knight, to see him in the air as if time had slowed. His sword was drawn and poised to come down on me. It was then that the voice started, first in the back of my mind, then a battle cry that thundered with the gong of a massive bell that became more the roll of thunder with the flash of light that seemed to overtake my sight. And when I blinked it away... The knight was flying back, sword knocked from his hand as the resonance of the bell shook me, seeming to shake the world in a deafening roar. The look on his face was of pure astonishment, more utter shock then anything. Time seemed to speed up again as he arced through the air, a white figure raced by me in a blur, Raziel catching him before he hit the ground. And as the ringing subsided, I became aware of my hands raised in a warding gesture, as if doing this would block his attack. It did much more. I had only noticed I was too weak to stand as my knees gave out from under me and I collapsed into darkness tinged with a shade of emerald green and a cry. When I woke up again, the first thing I noticed was the emerald winged Arkn watching over me, bathed in golden light from a window. He took a cup from a tray and handed it to me. “Drink this, you need to regain your strength.” I was surprised in all honesty, but I took the drink anyways. It warmed my hands and smelled like herbs and mint. “Raphael, I'm fi-” I tried to start, but he quickly interrupted me. “Yesterday, I cant apologize enough for Ellpaggs behavior. He got out of control.” Raphael seemed nervous, though I couldn't tell why, He quickly answered it. “Please, don't tell anyone that he attacked you. If he attacked a Muse, he could be killed.” he spoke quickly. For a moment I was stunned with what he had said, but I quickly understood. “Raphael, I'm not going to tell anyone what Ellpagg did. Don't worry.” I told him. The relief of his face was unmistakable. “Thank You.” He smiled. We didn't have a moment more to talk before Uriels deep voice came from the hall, moving closer to my room. “Shes fine, my boys found her after a training session, she was out cold on the street.” The door to my room opened, allowing In Zophiel, Uriel and a Arkn I haven't seen before. His wings were layered in shades of vibrant orange and earthy brown. His clothes were equally as vibrant, with patterns or orange, red and brown. His left eye was covered with a strip of black cloth. “Is she ready to go?” Zophiel asked the emerald Arknangel. His voice was tainted in a unusual hostility and obvious agitation. “No, she needs time to rest.” Raphael replied calmly. “Why does she need to stay here? She can rest at the Sanctuary!” Zophiel nearly snapped at him. “The safety and well-being of the Choir is MY responsibility.” Uriel told him. “And if the greatest healer in the city says she needs to rest in his care, then I think his judgment is right.” Uriel's tone made it clear he wasn't going to be moved as he stared the Intoner down. Zophiel seemed to twitch and glare for a moment. “Fine. But I want to see her in two days! Do not try anything Uriel!” Zophiel storms out, leaving the king to breathe a sigh of relief. “Why is he acting like that you Majesty?” I asked, surprised by the sudden hostility my master was showing. “Its a long story, and please, call me Uriel.” he smiled at me and I couldn't help myself but to do my best to return it. “Ok....Uriel.” I responded. It felt so strange to even say his name. “Raphael, light her up. I need to talk to her and I need her strong and able.” “Wait, what?” I said, shouting as I was covered in the same flames that had engulfed Ellpagg earlier. I expected to be in the same pain also, but instead, I felt my fatigue melt away and the strength return to my body. As I watched, the flames burned and sputtered out, leaving me refreshed and feeling stronger then ever. I put my feet over the side of the bed to be met with Uriel offering his hand. I took it and was surprised by the ease he lifted me to my feet. Catching me as I stumbled forward with the strength of it. “Do you feel alright?” Uriel asked me. “I'm fine, your- Uriel...” I corrected myself before I called him majesty. Uriel smiled at me, gesturing to the Arkn he had brought with him. “This is Japhet, hes going to be your personal guard.” I would have been surprised at the fact that I was getting a guard, if the orange clad Arkn hadn't stepped forward and bowed to me. “M'lady, I swear to dedicate my life to you. I will protect you if it costs me my life, on my honor,” I probably couldn't have looked more surprised if he he'd sprouted horns. Uriel just gave a hearty laugh. “Your in good hands! Hes a bit zealous, but he means well.” Uriel laughed loudly, pulling Japhet to his feet by his cape and clapping him on the back. “Now, can we be done with all these formalities and get to my plans? We literally do not have a lot of time.” He smiled, turning and walking out of the room I looked to Raphael, but he had vanished. Still stunned and with my new guard in tow, I followed Uriel. He led us through what turned out to actually be his castle, the Arknangels seeing fit to bring me here after my fight with Ellpagg. He was telling a history that I probably should have remembered, but too distracted with my own mind to focus on. I just followed blankly, my body might have been healed, but my mind was still exhausted. It was running so fast I couldn't even figure out what had me so nervous. I was brought back as Uriel opened a large set of ornate doors onto a “Well, this is it.” Uriel gestured as he led us in. It was a massive armory, filled with every conceivable type of weapon. “I don't understand, why am I here?” I asked the Arkn. “Because.” Uriel started. “Your not just a part of the Clergy, your not meant to live out your eternities with your face in books and scripture. I....I'm taking a interest in you. There has never, in the history of the Arkn been a Arkn who manifests light. Plus, I consider myself someone with a eye for talent. To give you the opportunity to learn to use this power and not be used for someones gains. Is what you rightfully deserve. Someone with so much natural power deserves to know how to use it.” His words touched me, I hadn't thought since the moment this happened to me that it was anything good, but Uriel was talking about it like I was something special. “What do you want me to do?” I ventured a question, not too surprised when he nearly grinned at me. “I want you to pick a weapon from this room, it will be yours.” Japhet was silent behind me, but it was obvious he was surprised. “I will have no declining from you, well, you can, but we would just be here all day until you gave in.” Uriel smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder and leading me through the displays of weapons. “A war hammer might be too much for you, even with your large wingspan... a lance would be a effective weapon, but with your slow flight-speed it would likely get in the way more then help....” “A bow?” Japhet asked. “No, a bow would likely be the worst idea, I wouldn't want anyone getting too close and her have a bow. Nothing big will ever get to her, but she needs something more...adaptable...” Uriel rambled on, I simply watched him, and as we went through weapon after weapon we found out that I really cant handle a hammer, a spear is way to big for me to handle, bows just don't work when you have large, powerful wings. Uriel finally got stumped, he needed something I could wield and actually use and at the same time, it needed to be light enough for me to use while flying. I was beginning to think he would give up, but I've actually learned today, Uriel does not, under any condition give up. He looked to a chest, Set under a statue with a Arkn, gold wings outstretched and a flaming sword in his hand. He walked to the chest and opened it, pulling out a bundle, wrapped in a ornate tapestry and opened it, revealing a pair of gleaming sabers. He held it out to me and I looked him in the face, he nodded and I took the blades by their handles, shaped like roaring lions. I pulled them free and they began to ring continuing even as I held them out. “Perfect, you were meant to have them...” Uriel said, smiling warmly. Now, you need to eat something. “Japhet, take her to the kitchen, have them fix her anything she wants.” “Yes Your Majesty!” Japhet saluted and held out his hand to me. Taking it, I let him lead me out of the armory and through the castle. Category:Book of Lahabrea